the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Matador
|image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna-Jay-min.jpg |imagecaption= |airDate= February 18, 2019 |writer= Sam Sheridan |director= Victoria Mahoney |previousEpisode= Dark Flower |nextEpisode= Aloha }} is the fourth episode of ‘I Am the Night.’ It premiered on Monday, February 18, 2019, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis A phone call in the middle of the night from Corinna (Connie Nielsen) has Jay (Chris Pine) believing that there are cracks appearing in the Hodel case. And he's getting an itch that the Bloody Romeo case may have something to do with the famed Black Dahlia murders. Fauna (India Eisley) feels closer than ever to finding her mother Tamar, and wonders if an invitation to a "Happening" might be an opportunity for more information. [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/i-am-night/i-am-night-episode-synopses I Am the Night Episodes Synopses — .] Cast Starring *Chris Pine as Jay Singletary *India Eisley as Fauna Hodel *Jefferson Mays as George Hodel *Leland Orser as Peter Sullivan *Yul Vazquez as Billis *Dylan Smith as Sepp *Golden Brooks as Jimmy Lee *Jay Paulson as Ohls *Connie Nielsen as Corinna Hodel Guest Starring *Ebony Jo-Ann as Big Momma *Shoniqua Shandai as Tina *Will Greenberg as * Marco St. John as Miller *Jenny Wade as Jane *Charlie Weirauch as Producer Chet Co-Starring *Danika Golombek as Corinna's Assistant *Tommy Lamey as Homeless Man *Megan Stier as Starlet Quotes :Dr. Hodel (to Sepp): “''There's no way out, friend.” :'Corinna Hodel': “''You wanna know something? I’ll show you something. I’ll tell you something.” :Fauna (to Corinna): “''I think you just wanted for us to be responsible for you. Joining in or even just watching doing nothing. Either way you would've been the one getting hurt.” :'Corinna''' (to Fauna): “''Smarter than your mother ever was.” :'Jay:' “''I just want the truth, that's all.” :Jimmy Lee: “''Violence. It’ll burn your heart, mark you forever if you don’t let it go.” Gallery IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Entertainment-Praise.jpg IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Script-Excerpt-Jay-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Jaws-House.jpeg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-George.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Sepp.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Jay.jpg IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna-Happening.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna-2.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna-party.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Corinna-Art.jpeg IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Corinna-Happening.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Corinna-mirror.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Fauna-Jay-min.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Jimmy-Lee.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Jimmy-Lee-Singer.jpeg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E04-Corinna.png ''Photo by Clay Enos, Eddy Chen and Barry J. Holmes. of [[TNT]] '' Videos I Am the Night “Matador” Hype TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 4 “I Can Sing” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 4 “Time To Get Up” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Inside “Matador” TNT Notes *The infamous Sowden House, home of George Hodel, has been coined “The Jaws House” due to its sharp ridges resembling the gaping open mouth of a great white shark. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1097677520001028097 ''I Am the Night — LA History, The Jaws House.] *The Beverly Hills Greystone Mansion is set to look like a 1960’s art gallery in “I Am the Night”, but has been home to much more. The first movie to ever be filmed here was in 1947. It was Forever Amber by Otto Preminger. [https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1097693192122712064 I Am the Night — LA History, The Beverly Hills Greystone Mansion.] *Corinna Hodel's performance during The Happening is inspired by "Cut Piece", an art piece performed by Yoko Ono in 1965. References Category:Episodes (I Am the Night)